Runaway
by Wolfy
Summary: A music video including the first three Silent Hill games, written to the song Runaway by Linkin Park.


**__**

"Runaway"

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Runaway" by Linkin Park. Nor do I own Silent Hill 1, 2, or 3. Bummer…

A/N: Having just completed SH3 (I beat all three of them, by the way, hehe), I got the urge to write this. I've been told I have a knack for writing music videos (music videos, not songfics) so I decided to try one for SH3. It's an excellent game for those of you who haven't played it. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!

A/N 2: This may or may not contain spoilers for all three games, I'm not really sure. But just to be on the safe side… THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ALL SILENT HILL GAMES!! There, so if this spoils something for someone, it's not my fault. I warned you. =^-^=

(As the intro music plays, Heather is seen lying in her bed. She has a strained look on her face, as if she is having a nightmare. She suddenly sits up, eyes wide, and looks around the dark room. She gets out of bed and heads for the door.)

Graffiti decorations under a sky of dust

(A shot of her bare feet stepping outside her bedroom is shown.)

A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust

(The floor she steps on warps from carpeting to snow.)

The lessons that you taught me I learned were never true

(Heather looks around, obviously confused as to why she is now in a snowy Silent Hill. She looks ahead. A barbed wire fence is in front of her, body parts and blood hanging from it.)

Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again)

(She covers her face in horror, and when she looks again, she is in a diner. Cybil is seated across from her in a booth. Her lips are moving, but Heather cannot hear what she is saying, nor can she read the woman's lips.)

Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)

(Everything begins to go black for Heather, fading away, then fading back again. When it does, she sees Cybil again. This time, she is possessed. She rushed Heather, pushing her to the ground. Cybil raises a knife and plunges it into Heather's chest.)

__

I wanna run away, never say goodbye

(Heather cries out, blood flowing from the wound. Suddenly, Cybil disappears, along with the stab wound. Heather puts a hand to her chest and looks at it. There is not even a trace of blood.)

I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why

(She sits up and the scenery warps again around her. She finds herself in the driver's seat of a jeep. The windshield is smashed, and the front bumper is twisted. She looks around the interior, confused, and gets out of the vehicle.)

I wanna know the answers, no more lies

(She is no longer in Silent Hill when she exits the jeep. She is standing in front of a rather large house. She begins walking towards it.)

I wanna shut the door and open up my mind

(A bedroom inside the house is shown. A woman is lying on the bed, coughing and retching. Heather proceeds into the bedroom and stands beside the bed.)

Paper bags and angry voices under a sky of dust

(She picks up a pillow and holds it over the woman's face. She struggles at first, then her body goes limp.)

Another wave of tension has more than filled me up

(Heather continues aimlessly through the house, and into the bathroom, where she finds Eddie, vomiting into the toilet.)

All my talk of taking action, these words were never true

(Heather lifts up a paper that has appeared in her hand. It reads, "Heather - Silent Hill, our sanctuary of memories. I will be waiting for you there.")

Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again)

(She looks up from the letter and sees a group of Nurses and Mannequins heading toward her.)

Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)

(She pulls out her gun and starts shooting at them, blood erupting out of their rotting bodies.)

I wanna run away, never say goodbye

(There is now a ground shot of Heather dropping the gun and taking off in the opposite direction and running out of the house.)

I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why

(When she leaves the house, she doesn't end up back outside. Instead, she is in a large room with a balcony at the other end.)

I wanna know the answers, no more lies

(In a blur, two Pyramid Heads appear, along with Maria on the balcony. She is hanging upside down, about to be skewered.)

I wanna shut the door and open up my mind

(Before she can see what happens to Maria next, Heather turns and bolts out of the room, and only ends up in another large room. There are three people already there. Dahlia, a person whose body is wrapped in bloody bandages and seated in a wheelchair, and Alessa.)

I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye

(The music fades into the background for this line.)

__

Heather: I have to get out of this place…

Gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away

(She turns and exits this room. She ends up in a hall with various creatures in it. The walls are bleeding, but she shoves through the hordes of monsters, splattering blood on her clothes as she makes her way down the hall.)

I'm gonna run away and never wonder why

(Now she is in a monster-free part of the hall. She keeps running. All of a sudden, she slips and falls down onto her back.)

Gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away

(She sits up and looks down at the floor. She is sitting in a rather large puddle of blood. She scrambles to her feet.)

I'm gonna run away and open up my mind

(She looks ahead. There is a door in front of her, but it is bleeding from the top, running down the door like a waterfall.)

Gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away

(She is afraid to at first, but knowing there might be no other way out, she reaches for the door, putting her hand in the warm blood. She turns the handle and pushes it open.)

I wanna run away, never say goodbye

(She takes a deep breath and runs under the blood shower.)

I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why

(Now covered in blood from head to toe, she races down another long hall.)

I wanna know the answers, no more lies

(The long hall doesn't seem to be ending, nor does it seem to even have an end. Crying now, Heather stops running.)

I wanna shut the door and open up my mind

(She wipes the blood off her face and runs her hands through her hair, closing her eyes in defeat. Suddenly, she hears a noise.)

I wanna run away and open up my mind

I wanna run away and open up my mind

I wanna run away and open up my mind

I wanna run away and open up my mind

(The music fades into the background again. As she opens her eyes, she is sitting up in her bed once again. There is no blood on her. There's no nothing. She breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.)

__

Heather: Whew, it was all a dream…

(Harry comes into her bedroom, smiling.)

__

Harry: I have to ask you a favor. You have to run out and get something for me.

**__**

So there you have it. Confused? Here, let me explain…

First of all, if you read the lyrics of the song, it would fit as a song from Heather to her father, Harry. That's why I picked it. It may not go well with the actions, but as a hidden meaning song, it fits.

Secondly, you may or may not have realized this, but everything that was happening to Heather in her dream were things that happened to Harry and James in the first two Silent Hill games. So basically, she is reliving their times in the town. Why? I don't know. I just thought it would be interesting. But if you want to take it a step further and really analyze this thing, you could say it was sort of a premonition to what was going to happen to her in SH3.

Which brings me to the last part of this explanation. The ending of this music video is right where SH3 began. Well, almost. Because if you remember at the very beginning, Heather calls her father, telling her was forgot that 'thing' he wanted her to get. So in essence, this music video would take place before SH3.

That was a rather long explanation, but hey, Silent Hill is a very complex subject. 

**__**


End file.
